


Feel You

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute shit which honestly this fandom needs more of you angsty fuckers, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, I've literally no idea, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He doesn't know what his best friend looks like, and he knows he never will.But maybe, -- just maybe, if Foggy lets him, -- he could feel him instead.





	Feel You

Foggy sighed as he stepped through the door, but Matt could tell by the way the air left his lips that he wore a wry, tired smile, which was confirmed by the comment Mark made next.

"Sleeping isn't something on your to-do list, huh?" he chuckled softly, dropping his bag onto the floor. What was in it? Matt tilted his head ever so slightly, listening. A computer, a few paper files, several sticks of lip balm, (why?) and... mmm, that's a cookie. 

"And neither was breakfast, but then you walked in with a treat," Matt said, the corners of his mouth twitching up weakly as he attempted to smile. No, he hadn't slept in a while, but he'd been having pretty bad nightmares, and he just didn't want to keep waking up with his heartbeat so loud in his ears that he couldn't even focus on the sound of the loud electric crackling of the cherry blossoms outside his window to calm down.

Every time that his heartbeat and his panting filled up his senses, he felt like he would choke until he turned blue, and it were times like those he wished he had something to grab onto when he was cold and breathless. Something warm, with a heartbeat, with slow and even breath he could relax against, snuggle into, and then fall back asleep, dreaming of something better. 

"I really don't like that you use your... abilities to scam sweets off of me," Mark laughed, -- but not bitterly, -- waving a hand in the air flippantly, before picking his bag back up and setting it on a chair. He sighed resignedly, and reached into the front pouch. Matt listened intently as Foggy's feet shuffled slightly along the floor, and the wrapper around the cookie crinkled as he broke it in half and held one out to Matt.

"Thank you, Foggy," he said, doing his best to flash a smile. He unwrapped his cookie and let out a soft hum of satisfaction as he sunk his teeth into it. His mind wandered, and he turned to where Foggy's heartbeat was. "Uh, Foggy?" he whispered.

"Yeah, what?" the other lawyer replied, unpacking the rest of his briefcase. Matt murmured softly, shifting barely in his seat. Foggy let out a little sigh as he sank into his own chair, and the Daredevil tilted his head just a bit as he listened to the legs of the chair dragging against the floor as it moved to be in front of Matt.

"What do you look like?" he asked suddenly, leaning forward. He could feel Foggy's soft breathing on his face, and hear the way Nelson's heart rate picked up slightly. He was definitely close, his body heat was obvious from where Matt's face sat. 

"U- uh... I'm devilishly handsome," Foggy joked, chuckling nervously, but Matt's expression didn't change at all. 

"I'm being serious, Fogs. I just..." Matt sighed, and made a soft clicking noise with his tongue as he cocked his head. He could hear his partner's heartbeat skyrocketing, but he ignored it. "I'm so sick of seeing the fire, and you... if I can't have anything else be... not on fire," he ran a hand back through his hair as he drew in a shaky breath. "I'd like to have you. So... what do you look like?"

"Um," Foggy chuckled awkwardly, a crooked smile evident in the way the air left his lips. "I- I dunno. I mean, uh, I have green-ish eyes, and blond hair that's like... at my shoulder? I don't... I don't know what I look like, Matt, sorry," he sighed, collapsing into the chair opposite him. "I mean, forgive me for saying it, but don't people who can't see usually... touch things to know what they looked like?"

"I specifically remember you laughing it off when I asked to do that back in college," Matt deadpanned, leaning back. Softer, he added, "I thought you just hated the idea of it..." his frown twitched inward a bit, and he crossed his ankles.

"Well, i- if you really don't know what I look like, I guess you could," the rustling of a jacket sleeve? Oh, Foggy was rubbing his elbow nervously, that makes sense.

"I'm not going to do it if you don't want it, just-" Matt went to stand up, and began to walk off, "forget it, it doesn't matte-" he froze as five fingers pressed into his flesh through his sleeve.

"I want you to know what I look like, Matt, sit down," Foggy demanded, even though his heartbeat was high and his voice quivered slightly. But he wasn't lying, it was just unease. 

"You sure?" The Devil asked, tilting his head.

"Yep," Foggy nodded, Matt could hear his collar crease. He paused a moment, listening as Foggy's heartbeat evened out. Truth. Letting out a short breath, Matt sat back down in his chair.

"Okay," he whispered, flexing his fingers at his sides. Reaching out and groping around blindly, he found the arms of the chair, and pulled Foggy closer so that the blonde's knees were together, between his knees. I'm aware that it sounds like an odd position, but it wasn't uncomfortable and it helped Matt get a little closer.

"Teh-" Foggy's breathing hitched slightly as Daredevil began to lift his hands, and Matt cocked his head.

"Are you okay?" he asked, putting his hands back in his lap.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Foggy nodded, heartbeat steady enough to be telling the truth. "Go on, then," he shrugged. Matt slowly lifted his hands again, holding them up level to his own face. He gently reached forward, patiently searching for Foggy's breath on his fingers. After searching for a good ten seconds, he realized Foggy was holding the air in his lungs.

"You can breathe, you know," he said, huffing a small laugh. Foggy breathed out through a smile, and shook his head a bit.

"Yeah, okay, sorry," he sighed, gently holding Matt's wrists and bringing them to his own face.

"Mmm, thank you," he whispered, fingers shaking slightly as he tenderly dragged them over Foggy's face. Light stubble was apparent under his fingers, but other than that he had rather smooth skin. Matt carefully moved his thumbs along the curve of Foggy's nose, and over his brows. His fingers lightly danced along Foggy's forehead, laughing breathily as he felt a particularly prominent wrinkle in the crease of Nelson's brow. "That's probably mostly my fault," he hummed.

"Oh, yes, probably," Foggy laughed, only somewhat awkwardly. "Yes, I do spend a lot of time making judgy faces at you. But in fairness, you can't tell, so I don't feel like it's that mean," he supplied. 

"Well yes, then that makes it all better, you're doing it behind my back," Matt chuckled, feeling around Foggy's ears carefully. "What color's your hair, again?" 

"Blonde, though it's kinda dark blonde," Foggy shrugged. Matt's fingers glided over a spot on Foggy's jaw, and the shorter man laughed softly. Matt paused, and teased the skin with his fingers again. The shorter man started giggling desperately, pawing at Matt's frankly devilish smile. "Stop!" he gasped, laughing.

"You're ticklish," Matt observed with a smirk, continuing to tickle the living daylights out of Foggy. The blonde grabbed him 'round the waist, trying to shake and push him off, but also not hurt him. Foggy gasped for air, laughing his ass off, pawing at Matt. 

"Stop!!" Matt snickered, but eventually ceased his attack. 

"Fine," he smiled, eyes shining behind his glasses. Foggy was smiling too, not that Matt could see it. Fog's heartbeat had changed rhythm. Not anxiety, not happiness, something closer to... well, how crazy would it be if I said it was love? Taking his glasses off, he leaned forward, and pressed his lips against the corner of Foggy's mouth. So he missed slightly, whatever. 

"Mmm!" Foggy squeaked, but immediately reacted, pulling Matt into his lap and kissing back. The Devil had never felt anything so wonderful in his life, and Foggy was in absolute heaven. Matt smiled into their kiss, opening his mouth to give Foggy access. The blonde made a soft noise of approval, and Matt tangled his fingers in Foggy's hair. Blood was rushing in Matt's ears, and he could hear nothing but the sound of his and Foggy's hearts beating wildly and together, joined in this wonderful moment, which is perhaps why he didn't notice-

"Oh! Dear god, did I miss something?" Karen asked, standing stupidly in the doorway. Foggy turned red, and Matt put his glasses back on before dropping his head on Foggy's shoulder, listening to his gentle heartbeat and steady breath.

"Yeah, Karen. You may have."

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have a daredevil oneshot because I'm tired and bored.


End file.
